


Who is Which?

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys were so "interchangeable" at times. Almost as one in their duality. That prompted this free verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Which?

Who is Which?

Blood.  
So much blood  
Too much.  
He couldn't be alive.  
Standing, looking down at his partner.  
Afraid to move.  
Afraid to know.  
What if he touched him,  
And his touch caused more pain?  
Sinking to his knees.  
Hand hovering over a chest.  
Deep breath with eyes closed,  
Seeing him alive and vital.  
Open eyes.  
Hand dropping to his chest.  
Oh, thank You, God!  
A beat.   
Two.  
Three.  
Sirens.  
Four.  
"Move away, Sir, so we can help him."  
Last touch.  
Five.  
Faith.  
Believe.  
Breathe.   
A life to continue.  
A love returned to him.  
Bliss.


End file.
